Living Like Hell
by Tear-U-Apart
Summary: *Alert* AU dead ahead. But no worries, it's all devoted to just J & M. So have a sit down and enjoy yourselves, cause it's Rizzles all the way...need I say more?
1. Part One

Disclaimer : I am in no way the owner/creator of R & I. So running to your nearest lawyer will yield you Jack Shit. Unless, of course that's your lawyers unfortunate/amusing name. *shrugs with a smile*

A/N : I'm going to take children's song and twist it horribly now..."Here a smut, there a smut, everywhere a smut-smut-smut." Also, I am "like a virgin" on this, it's my very first time writing what is lovingly called smut. So let's smut it up in some Maura POV.

A/N 2 : I listen to music as I write, and the tunes this bit was written to is "Burn"- [alleged remix] by Alkaline Trio & "I Feel You" By Depeche Mode.

* * *

**"Living Like Hell" Part 1**

* * *

**Present Time...**

_With an intense kiss, I'm being pushed up against the wall and..._

I feel like I'm on fire, burning alive from the inside out. Yet, this is a fire that I want to consume me, and she is. Luscious raven black locks of hair are all that I can see, her hands on my body are all I can feel. Her intense caress is sliding up along my calf, inward to the soft flesh of my inner thigh. I bite my bottom lip, feeling my temperature rise to an inferno. It is my belief now that only Jane can ignite a flame within me to this degree.

Jane's hands are on my inner thighs parting my legs. God, how long have I desired this, to be loved by this woman? My breasts are pulsating with the rhythm of my rapidly beating heart, and she only grazed them on her way down. I would pray to any deity to help me, for when she does touch them fully; with those hands and mouth of her's. But, I'm already praying. Praying to Jane who is currently worshipping my body. _The slit up the side of my dress has proven useful tonight, granting her easier access._

Her hands are pulling down my lacy undergarment. She lifts one of my legs over her shoulder, my back arches automatically, making my head hit the wall with a slight thud. I can feel her hot mouth on my inner thigh now. No one has really touched me quite this way, or maybe it's just Jane's intensity awakening this passion in me. She's always in my thoughts and dreams, to the point this stolen moment feels very much like a waking dream. It's as if my mind and body are trying to quench their longing. _I need to stop thinking so much! Oh! for the love of God is she stopping now?_

"Maura, I've never done this before." Jane's raspy voice invades my thoughts, her voice laced with trepidation.

Before I can respond, her mouth is on my flooded core. The heat of her tongue is scorching, while her equally warm hands caress my thighs. All my nerve endings are alight, then I feel her tongue push inside me. I feel like my body is on the verge of imploding. The feeling is undying, thousands of passionate sensations colliding within me. It's as if she already knows the secrets of how I need to be touched. My eyes close and my hands entangle themselves in the midnight mass of curls that is Jane's hair.

"Don't stop Jane." My voice is a mere breathy whisper.

My legs are starting to shake, I don't know how much longer I can stand. My orgasm is rapidly approaching. Jane's wicked tongue has moved to my most sensitive area, and the air has abandoned my lungs. Another shock of pleasure rips through me, as I feel Jane's long finger's slip inside me, filling the void her tongue left. Her rhythmic caress inside is an exquisite feeling. My body responds by drawing her fingers in deeper. And the closer I get to my orgasm, the more I want her.

_Jane's captivating moans are fueling an already raging tempest. _With a violent burst I do implode. My body is convulsing in waves, the climax Jane has induced is powerful. I'm screaming from an almost unbearable pleasure, with my hands clutching tightly in Jane's hair. Her mouth is still on me, lapping up my arousal. My body is still vibrating with aftershocks, as Jane removes her fingers gently. I feel her hands move up my sides, as she rises from her knees. She presses her body fully against me, her breasts being pushed against mine by her hurried breaths. I am truly destroyed, burnt to simmering embers of ash.

* * *

**Guess what? I've got my waders on and my trusty fishin' for reviews pole. So don't be shy, I can take it. I know you peeps might be curious as to how this finally happened, hell I am too. More to be delievered, I'm still cooking the next batch.**


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer : I won't remind you of my previous non-ownership statement. But, if you've forgotten already or been far to distracted *smirk inserted here* see Chap Uno.

A/N : I hope no one begrudges me for "coming out swinging" with this fic. I just couldn't write another "slow burn" deal, others have already covered that wonderfully. Still in Maura's POV here, enjoy this installment.

A/N 2: This bit was written to the haunting melody of "You Look So Fine" by Garbage.

* * *

**"Living Like Hell" Part Two**

* * *

Last night feels like a dream to me, a truly surreal experience. Upon opening my eyes, everything is better than a dream, she's very real and lying next to me. Her sleep mussed dark hair is curled over one ear and askew over the pillow. Her breath is fanning across my neck, and I instantly feel flushed a bit. I'm waiting for Jane to wake, so I can see those dark brown eyes that sparkle with mischief. _I don't anticipate an awkward morning after, there wasn't any alcohol involved. We both just a one glass of wine at dinner._

She is starting to wake up, her breathing pattern is changing. I suddenly want to hide in the bathroom, but I won't. Instead, I close my eyes and calm myself. Even with my eyes closed, I can suddenly tell she's studying me. I feel her slowly move away from me, and slide out of the bed. _Oh no, she had better not be trying to run out on me. _I listen for her movements. _This is killing me, she's being so quiet. _Over my slightly breaking heart, I finally hear her move towards my bathroom. And, just like that it somewhat mends itself. But, time crawls on and Jane's side of the bed is getting cold now.

I'm still waiting for Jane, she hasn't come back to bed. It's been seventeen minutes, and I don't hear the shower. I can't pretend to be asleep any longer. I get out of the bed and move towards to bathroom door, it's ajar. I see no reason to knock, as I push the door open slowly. I see a very nude Jane standing at my sink, looking in the mirror. She glances at me through her reflection, before turning to face me.

"Jane, is there something wrong? I ask, trying to keep any hurt out of my voice.

"No...no Maur, I...I'm at a loss here for words.

I step completely into the bathroom and close the door. I can't help but lean against the door, it suddenly has become my anchor.

"Jane, please don't tell me you're having remorse over last night. Because I just can't take it now, if ever." I reply, trying hard not to cry. Even though my heart is breaking all over again.

"Oh God Maura...no, last night was wonderful and I don't regret it. And I'm so sorry for letting you think that for one second."

The sincerity in Jane's voice makes me smile through my watery eyes. I close the distance between us, wrapping my arms around her waist. My head finds it's home next to her thudding heart. Automatically, Jane's arms encases me in their warmth. I feel her lips against my forehead, a simple gesture meant to sweep my insecurities away. _How does she always know exactly what I need..already? _I have imagined these feelings in the last few months, all the emotions that being in a romantic relationship with Jane would entail. Yet, I wasn't fully forearmed, and that scares me. _Clearly, Jane had the same notion when she woke up._ I have never had a friendship that morphed into an unquenchable attraction.

Then again, I've never really met anyone quite like Jane. _These last few months, have been wonderful. _Now that I have Jane, perhaps together we can chase away one another's doubts. _Just being held by her is intoxicating. Oh my! I fear I may be becoming insatiable, especially considering Jane's stamina, it was twofold over any man or woman I've ever been with_. It's too early for declarations of love, but I have been falling for Jane since I first saw her. My fears are all fresh to me, but this time it's for a new and terrifying reason in it's own right, and no matter what she is someone I will never let go of without a fight.

* * *

**Yes...I know there wasn't any smut present. Unless, you count that fact that they both are in their birthday suits, and bit of suggestive inner monologue. But, hey...I'm not soley writing smut for the sake of smut here. At least I don't think so, never wrote smut before...honestly.**


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer : I dislike repeating myself, so again I remind you took look backwards to Part Uno. For the original disclaimer and other things. *wink, wink*

A/N : This installment is all up in Jane's POV, so peeps everywhere prepare yourselves! *laughs like a total idiot*

A/N 2: This bit was written to the sheer awesomeness of the song "Cat People" by Gosling.

* * *

**"Living like Hell" Part Three**

* * *

I've never felt something so right in all my life, as the feeling of holding Maura in my arms. But that has always been true, even when we were just friends. I was thinking, if she will still be my best friend with this new layer we added._ Granted I really wanted this from her._ Those thoughts just went flying out the window though. Because feeling her naked body completely against me, I can't help but get hot all over. It's not like I have to hide it anymore, or that I even want to. So, I'm not at all surprised when Maura picks up on it. _Time for round...Damn it! how many times have we..._

"Jane, as much as I enjoyed your unwavering attention last night. Won't you let me show you how, I feel about you now?"

_Shit! she just purred that right next to my breasts._ I can't stop the shudder that runs through my entire body. I feel Maura's hands move over my stomach, slowly moving up. I meet her darkened hazel eyes, she asks me to turn around and face the mirror; I do. Her hands are on my hips now, while her tongue is licking the nape of my neck. _I am going to have a heartattack and die an amazing death!_ I feel her breath rush past my ear, as she takes my earlobe between her teeth.

"Or...even better let me show you how _**you**_ made me feel." Maura breathes into my ear, with her seductively lowered voice.

We make eye contact in the mirror, I can see my eyes are blackened by her words. She moves her hands up to cover my breasts. Maura's nimble fingers roll both of my nipples, as she kisses the exit wound scar on my shoulder. My heart stumbles in my chest, all the blood in my body is roaring in my veins. _I desperately want her to talk to me more._

"Lean over the countertop for me, Jane." Her voice is just oozing lust, as are parts of me. I swear I almost came from that request alone.

My hands are splayed across the mirror for balance. _I don't think Maur will care about my handprints at this moment. _I feel her nudge my legs apart with her knee. _Nice move Maur, been watching me frisk perps much? _While her left hand is still massaging my breasts, her right hand moves to the back of my thigh and further inwards. My core is completely drenched for her.

"Oh...Jane, you're so ready for me." Maura's breathy velvet voice catches in my ear.

Right then, she slides two fingers into me. My stomach clenches at the sudden contact, I'm already so sensitive and she's barely started. She finds a rhythm, her fingers diving into me. My body responds, and just naturally wants her deeper. I feel Maura's fingers curling inside against my walls now. I want this moment to last forever, but I can't hold on much longer.

"Not...yet." I manage to rasp out. My voice is practically gone from the sounds I've been making to her touches.

I open my eyes and look in the mirror. We make eye contact once again, Maur's eyes have gone green. The sight is undoing me even more, she is sweaty, panting and no doubt close herself. With a moan, she attaches her mouth to my pulse point. _Oh my fucking God! This woman puts out fires with gasoline! _

"Let...go, gorgeous." She moans into my shoulder, making my core begin to clench around her fingers.

_I can't deny her anything, not even when she asks me to cum for her. _Between her breasts pressed against my back, her fingers stretching and filling me and her voice coaxing me. I go tumbling over the edge I've been standing on. Two moans of completetion echo through the bathroom, mingling together. _Maur went over the edge with me._

* * *

**So...have you enjoyed the smut-tastic fun? I hope so. Cause up next we are going to explore how these two crazy peeps arrived at this destination. Also, I just prefer to write in M's POV. It's a challenge and I like using my under-used vocabulary muscles, because most of the time I use my "language skills" far too much. [that means I cuss...ALOT] But that won't be happening again for awhile, I decided both ladies get two segments each.**


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer : I think we've covered the reality that I do not own these characters. The original owners would never make them do the dirty hot things I've made them do, thus far.

A/N : Okay boys, girls, pigeons and sock-puppets this is an AU. I just couldn't make myself do a show based piece. So, instead of being a _total_ used car salesman, I'm pimping the new-old shizz here. *Clue* : Remember in Season One when Maura said: "I would like to be a judge one day." Well...today is that day. Oh! and one more thing...Jane POV reigns supreme in this Chap.

A/N 2 : This lastest installment was typed out whilst listening to "Take A Picture" by Filter.

* * *

**"Living Like Hell" Part Four**

* * *

**Five Months Ago...**

The sudden noise forces me to open my eyes, and by sudden noise I mean noisy people. _Fuck! Once upon a time I actually believed first class would be quieter than coach, but the reality is not so much._ At least the leg room is more accommodating, I'm not exactly a short girl. I sit and watch the people slowly stow their rich ass carry-on digs. The poor flight attendants have to make everyone comfortable, but I can't imagine falling all over myself to cater to people, who are already catered to enough. I always get the aisle seat, sadly I can't buy both seats up. _If only that were an option._ Sometimes I **really** hate the company I have to rub elbows with.

_Hell yeah, maybe I've lucked out! First class is almost full and the seat next to me is still empty. _This could be a good flight after all. I can't exactly go to sleep though, but at least maybe I can enjoy some small measure of peace. _Damn It! No such luck. _I hear one of the flight attendants direct a woman to her seat. _It just had to be the seat next to mine._ _Well at least I won't have to endure some mile high horny bastard, again. _I don't look up when I hear the woman making her way to me. I do however in trying to be polite, sit up from my comfortably slouched position. _Her tripping over my legs might not go over so well._

The woman who sits down beside me is about 5'5, but with those stilettos she's wearing she's almost my height of 5'10. _Sweet Jesus! How the fuck does she walk in those things?_ Also, the woman has clearly got money to burn, judging by how well dressed she is. _Wonder why she didn't take the family jet?_ I accidentally chuckle out loud at my thoughts.

"Excuse me...but are you laughing at me?" The blonde haired woman says, turning in her seat to face me.

_Fuck! So busted! _I shift in my seat to face her, keeping my demeanor open and friendly.

"Yes...sort of, I was wondering how on earth you walk in those things." I reply, smirking at her and gesturing to her footwear. _Partial truth_, _but I don't want to hurt this stranger's feelings, when she really hasn't done anything to annoy me...yet._

A mild kind of surprise washes over her face, at my retort. I think she was expecting something mean. I find myself noticing her honey blonde hair color, and her hazel colored eyes. My eye contact with her seems to make her flounder for a brief second, before she answers.

"Well...it does take some practice to walk in them and balance, but despite how they appear, they are actually quite comfortable. Although, I would never attempt to run in them." She replies, rambling to me.

I can't help but smile at her nervousness, and that is so very clearly what it is. She has an authority to her, but also a small measure of uncertainty. _I think I've already rammed my foot down my damn throat._ She seems to be deciding what to make of our brief conversation.

"I'm Jane." I offer my hand to her, with a smile. She seems flustered by my introduction and hesitates before she takes my hand to shake it.

"Maura." She states plainly, looking into my eyes.

The handshake is brief, but polite nonetheless. The announcements are being made to strap ourselves in. She turns away to fasten her seatbelt, and smooth out her dress afterwards. _I could have made so many jokes, about how serious she made her name sound. It was almost like "Bond...James Bond." _Oh well. She's clearly not the chatty type, we won't be having another conversation. _Unless I start laughing at her again. _The woman, _oh wait..._Maura settles in with some kind of book, that looks as thick as a chinese phonebook. _And...whoomp there it is!_ My cue to not bother her anymore on this flight.

_Two hours in...ugh, my ass is numb. _I stand up slowly and glance around the cabin, most of the passengers are asleep._These people have some serious access to drugs, but as long as they're legal I don't give a shit. _Maura seems to be asleep too, her doorstop, I mean book is laying in her lap. I stretch out my back, it pops. _I really need to find another place to hide my gun, the back holster is so not kind when sitting down for awhile. _I roll my neck while I'm at it, and readjust my rumpled blazer.

_"_Are you alright?" Maura's voice startles me. _Great gobs of gooseshit! I'm far too jumpy today, tonight...whatever. _I turn around to face her.

"Yeah...but was my back pop really that loud?" I reply, adding my humor to the mix.

"Yes, in fact it was. Have you suffered some recent trauma?" She replies, looking oddly concerned about my well being.

"What are you, some kind of doctor?" I ask, in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Actually, I was or I am still, just not practicing...technically. Now I'm acting District Court Judge For The Commonwealth Of Massachusetts." She replies, her face brightening with enthusiasm. _Wow, when she answers a question she gives you "the truth and nothing but the truth," so help her God! _Again, I laugh a little at my own joke.

"You're laughing at me again, I wasn't aware I'm that funny." Maura says, while looking at the book in her lap.

I can't help but smirk at her wounded look. With an exhausted sigh, I sit back down in my seat, turning and leaning towards her.

"Maura...I don't even know your last name, but I am not trying to hurt your feelings here. You are just the most amusing, even though you're not trying to be-person I've had sit beside me in a long time. And I've had alot of people sit beside me, that were anything but amusing. So to make amends here, I would like to start all over again. My name is Jane Rizzoli and I'm a United States Federal Air Marshall." I reply, putting as much sincerity as I can in my hushed voice.

A few heartbeats pass, leaving me wondering if she really believes what I just told her and why. _Flashing my gun and badge to her before we land is not a smart move, it might scare the passengers and the baddies away. _I watch the small smile bloom across her face, before she looks up to meet my eyes.

"Isles...my last name is Isles." Maura replies, with a dimpled smirk.

* * *

**So what's the verdict my peeps, should I continue this "pursuit" or just forget it and write endless smut? If that seems like a loaded question to you, don't fret, cause it is. Anyways, I hope you all got at least a "giggle-tickle" out of my version of Jane comedy. Now to wrap this up this segment in a nice big ole' floppy bow : I would like to make a shout-out to all the peeps who are reading and are following this. My jaw has fallen through the floor to sub-basement levels...I'm 50 shades of flattered here.**


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer : I so do not own anything related to, or in the near vicinity R & I. I'm tired of repeating myself on this matter. But having said that, the truth is...it never hurts to cover your ass from time to time, someone might not like the view.

A/N : Guess what girls, boys, origami and nude beach lovers? It's time for some more Maura POV. To put your minds at ease, don't worry about cases, courts (other assorted shit that the writers of a certain show sling around like monkeys at the zoo) or boyfriends here. My little tale ain't about any of dat' shizzle. Also, you peeps already know **most** of the ending, I gave you that already. So, let's continue our pursuit or foreplay if you deem it worthy.

A/N 2 : As always I have music blasting in my ears when I write. This installment was banged out to the tune of "She Is Beautiful" by Andrew W.K.

* * *

**"Living Like Hell" Part Five**

* * *

**Four Months Ago...**

_Fast friends? I believe that is the proper term for Jane and I._ My focus keeps going back to the definition of my new friend. _I can't help that my thoughts drift to her, from time to time._ Presently, I should be reviewing the case that I will be presiding over, not reminiscing about our chance encounter. _But..._When I first saw this tall, striking woman in a black pinstripe suit with a creme blouse, I could hardly focus. My first thought was she has to be a model, her bone structure is absolutely flawless. _I had never thought a woman could be considered tall, dark and handsome. But Jane is. _I have always found the female form much more athestically pleasing, but I have also found very few that I was actually attracted to. Apon sitting down next to her, I found myself wishing she would talk to me, however at the very same time I was afraid she would. _Then I heard her raspy chuckle, oh my! _Yet, I couldn't stop my defensive manner from lashing out.

I sigh and smile at the memory. _I would have never guessed she is an Air Marshall, and I do not like to guess._ We exchanged cell phone numbers before we parted company at the airport. Jane texted me almost immediately. _To make sure I hadn't given her a wrong number. _I assured her that had I not wanted to supply her my number, I would have said so. Since then we have engaged in numerous texts and calls in the last month. I have come to find out that despite Jane's attractiveness and the sheer elegance of her body lines, she dislikes shopping. Still, I have invited her to go with me the next time she is available. _Had I been born with her dimensions, I would own twice as many clothes as I already do. _

I have also come to find out that her tenure as an Air Marshall is up in one month. After that she will be working out of the U.S. Marshall's field office, here in Boston. She has told me about her family, her dog Jo Friday, her two younger brothers and parents. Sadly, her parents are divorced now; as is Jane. I chose not to ask why either her's or her parent's marriage ended. It was information she willingly disclosed to me without prodding, a skill she told me her mother was extremely proficient in. I am brought out of my thoughts by my office assistant's voice.

"Excuse me Dr. Isles, you have a phone call on line one." She says pleasantly through the intercom. Walking away from the window, towards my desk, I lean over to the intercom. "Thank you."

Looking at the Caller I.D. I recognize that the number is Jane's. Sitting down in my chair, I pick up the receiver and answer. "Isles."

"You sound all business this afternoon." Jane says, somewhat flatly. I can't stop the smile that automatically appears now at the sound of her voice.

"To what do I owe the...purpose of this call, Jane?" I ask, in a teasing voice._ I almost said pleasure. _Now I just have to wait for Jane's incoming sarcastic response. _In 3..2..1._

"Well...your honorable medicine woman, I'm currently bored-as-hell in a hotel room in Denver, Colorado despite the way Dynasty portrayed the city." Jane replies. _I can almost hear her smirking into the phone._

"What is Dynasty, Jane?" I ask. _It must be some pop culture reference._

Jane's low laugh rumbles in my ear, before she replies. "You're kidding right...you really have no clue that Dynasty was a popular T.V. show in the 80's?"

"No...I am not familiar with that T.V. program, but I am familiar with Denver and there are a number of attractions that could alleviate your..." I am interrupted by more laughter.

"Just stop right there Maura...I called you to _alleviate _my boredom, and you're doing that, so don't go all tour-guide on me." Jane says, still laughing.

I can't help but laugh too. _Her raspy laugh is very contagious._ I shift in my chair and lean back. Glancing back to the windows, I see the overcast skies that look like they are on the verge of bursting.

"So tell me about this T.V. program, that makes me grossly deficient by pop culture standards." I retort, making my voice playful.

More laughter filters in from Jane's end of our conversation. I can't help but smile even more._ Oh God! we're flirting with one another, and she's enjoying it as much as I am._

"I didn't say you were...what were those fancy words you used...wait, nevermind. Anyways, the show was about two rich families, but it was more about showcasing some seriously good cat fights." Jane replies, laughing through her explanation to me.

"Do you mean actual feline based fighting, or the slang terminology for physical disagreements between two females?" I ask curiously, while sitting up in my chair.

Even more laughter emits from Jane, but then fades. _It sounds like she has dropped her cell phone._ I cannot make out the faint profanity she uttered, but eventually I hear her retrieve her phone, and more muffled laughter.

"Oh God, Maura...your killing me here...but to answer your question it's the second one you said." Jane replies, trying to stop laughing.

"I am most certainly not killing you Jane." I try to sound exasperated, but I have enjoyed every minute of making her laugh. Even though I wasn't effectively trying to be humorous. I look at my watch. _My lunch hour has went by too quickly._ Just as I'm about to make my apologies, for having to end our conversation. I hear Jane's laughter taper off, followed by a sigh and her fidgeting on the other end.

"Well, thanks for the laughs Maura. I'll let you get back to things now, before your lunch break is almost over, I don't want you to starve on my account." Jane replies, her tone mildly serious.

"How did you know this is my lunch hour, Jane?" I ask, slightly incredulous.

"You told me, and I'll have you know I can do basic math to figure out the time difference." Jane retorts, chuckling.

I laugh with her, while telling her good-bye and to be safe.

* * *

**I laughed myself silly while writing this segment, I can only hope it did the same for you loyal peeps out there. *F.Y.I* : More Maura in the next installment, along with a fast forward in time. Stay tuned for that...review if you feel it or not, no pressure.**


	6. Part Six

Disclaimer : I don't even want to own R & I, wouldn't know where to start sifting through the layers of shizz the writers have buried them alive in. (Probably need a big ole' heavy duty shit shovel to get the job done.)

A/N : As promised this is another installment of Maura's POV. Thing's be starting to kick into gear, so to speak in this segment. I personally prefer context, it justifies really good smut. Although, I hope I haven't bored anyone lately, cause I know them first three segments were anything but.

A/N 2 : This installments flow was typed out to the tune's of "A Girl Like You" by Edwyn Collins & "Looking Hot" by No Doubt.

* * *

**"Living Like Hell" Part Six**

* * *

**Three Months Ago...**

_I can't keep denying this any longer._ I really need to ask her out on a date, the worst she can say is no_._ I haven't been this attracted to anyone in a long time, and meaningless flings just are not that fulfilling anymore. _And to be honest with myself, it's starting to make me feel quite salacious_. I cannot assume Jane will ask me out, she has only ever been with men. And I have not seen indications from her that suggests she would be interested in dating a woman. _This is quite a dilemma, but I know she has exhibited signs that she is attracted to me. _Truthfully, I can't imagine any person not being drawn to her_._

"Maura, dear...you're neglecting our guests." I smile at the sound of my mother's voice.

"I'm sorry, it seems as though I am easily distracted lately." My eyes wander around the room at my mother's guests, and mine as well. _An Isles Foundation Gala,_ _I am expected to attend these functions, when my schedule allows of course. _My mother smiles at my words. I watch her facial muscles showcase the thoughts forming on her face, but she takes a drink of her champagne; a stall tactic.

"Would the source of this _distraction_ be that U.S. Marshall you met a few months ago?" She asks, her voice sounding amused. "If it is in fact Jane that has your attentions this scattered, I suggest you make your move quickly my dear, before you get put in the _friend zone," _Constance continues, while taking a sip of her champagne, "_..._permanently."

I can't help the startled expression that my facial muscles are putting on display. Before I can respond properly though, she continues.

"I have never had any objections towards you dating a woman, and one of Jane's caliber is a much needed improvement over the men you've been lending yourself to." It takes every ounce of restraint I have to not fidget with my dress. Taking a cue from my mother I simply sip my champagne, and smile politely. I really cannot be offended at my mother's accurate awareness of my romantic situation. _After all I completely agree with her assessment._

"Mother..." _I really don't have anyone else I can speak with about my predicament. _"Jane is straight, she was married to a man for a few years," _Not my most intelligent argument._ "and..." But I absolutely cannot bring myself to finish that sentence. _Telling my mother : We're just friends, is a lie to me and lying makes me break out in hives._ _And from the first time I saw Jane, I knew I would want more than just friendship from her._

Taking in my silent hesitation, my mother continues. "So you think you have no chance with her because you are the wrong gender?" Constance pauses briefly to smile at a guest in passing. "If that is the track your train of thought is running on right now, then it's my obligation to inform you that's rubbish, because my daughter is more than good enough to pursue whomever she chooses for a **_relationship_**."

Again, I cannot fault my mother for wanting me in a proper relationship. I haven't really had one since college, and he turned out to be a criminal. "Mother, those are not very subtle remarks." I reply, handing my empty champagne flute to a passing waiter.

"Forgive me for being blunt my dear, but it has become necessary," I give my mother a warm smile, as we link arms and stroll through the throngs of guests. "for the sake of your happiness." I smile more at my mother's concern. _But..._

"Mother, what's the _friend zone?" _I hear her chuckle, before she answers. "Someplace you don't want to end up where Jane is concerned."

* * *

**Two Months Ago...**

Jane actually accepted my shopping invitation, much to my surprise. I have almost regretted my actions now though, because imagining her in various states of undress have throughly tested my resolve. I have decided to **_woman up,_** a slight alteration on **_man up_** and ask Jane out today. _Enough time has been wasted coming to a decision_. I have made my peace with what I'm risking. So no matter the outcome, I need to do this, for closure if it comes to that. _I hope it doesn't. _Jane looks ravishing today. So statuesque in her power suit, black with red pinstripes and matching red silk blouse, complete with black heels. Jane is very tall without them, but with them on..._a shiver runs through me_...she's 6'1._ Growl...my libido roars._

Jane's cell phone starts ringing, or more accurately starts playing a song by The Clash.

**Well I'm running, police on my back...**

**I've been hiding, police on my back...**

I watch Jane's face spread into a small smile, before she answers. "What's up Frankie?"

The humor of his ringtone is not lost on me, he's a police officer after all. _Jane has a wonderful sense of humor, including her sarcasm...sometimes. _I don't want to intrude on Jane's conversation with her brother. _I hope his reason for calling doesn't cut our time together short. _I wander over to the nearby racks, particularly the dresses that hang there. Yet, I can still catch snippets of Jane's end of the conversation.

"Look, you passed the test...but they will promote you on your merit." I hear Jane reassuring her brother. I busy myself with scanning through the dress options in front of me. _Wonder what Jane would think of me in this little black slinky backless? Oh! it has a slit up the side_ _as well._ I smile at that thought. I glance back in Jane's direction, she's still talking with her brother.

"I didn't think I would ever _have to_ ask you to keep her longer," I hear her sigh and then chuckle. "I thought you said she was a chick magnet for you." Jane looks in my direction, and waves me back over to her.

"Maur, how many more places are we going?" Jane asks me, while cradling her cell phone between her cheek and shoulder.

_I love it when she uses the nickname she gave me. _"I thought we would go have some lunch soon, I'm famished." I answer. _After I buy that dress I was just admiring. _"I saw one more dress I require Jane, I should be done by the time you've finished talking to Frankie." I smile at Jane, and walk back to the dress racks.

"Frankie...Maura and I are going to lunch in a bit, I'll pick Jo up later."

The food is excellent, I picked a fairly casual restaurant, a place Jane would feel at ease. _I hope this doesn't turn out badly. _She made some comments about the menu when we sat down, but it was only done to serve the purpose of making me laugh. Sitting across from Jane I've tried hard to not let my gaze linger longer than prudent. _Her eyes are so expressive, and those long dark flowing locks of hair, cheekbones... stop it Maura! _I smile at Jane over the glass of water I'm drinking. Sitting my drink down, I try to gather my courage while smoothing the napkin across my lap.

"Jane, would you consider going out on a date with me?" I ask, raising my eyes to look directly at her. She stops, fork in hand with a sizeable portion of lasagna on it, midair. _Oops! I guess I should have waited a bit more. _I watch Jane put her portion in her mouth. _Perhaps I should be grateful she wasn't chewing her food...yet. _As the moments pass, I scan her face for any signs of discontent, but I see only confusion.

She smiles at me, before she reaches for her napkin. "I thought we were already doing that, Maur." Jane finally answers, wiping her mouth on the napkin and placing it back on the table.

I can feel my mouth opening and closing, in the manner that looks like of a fish out of water. "But, we haven't even...kissed or anything...Jane." I manage to say.

Jane just shrugs, before she replies."When have we had the time...I mean, I've just got back home and settled in." Jane leans forward, putting her elbows on the table. "Besides, I've enjoyed getting to know you, becoming friends first...before other things started happening between us."

I sit back in my chair, I had been leaning involuntarily towards Jane. _Well I didn't anticipate that response! _"So...just to be clear, you have no reservations about dating me," I state, while smiling across the table at Jane "because you consider what we've been doing thus far as dating."

She returns my smile with a mischievous one of her own. "I really like **you **Maur, your gender is not an issue," Jane moves her elbows off the table, and leans further towards me. "don't let the fact that I was married to Captain All-American Male Asshole throw your judgement." Jane adds, dropping her raspy voice even lower.

_I need to kiss her as soon as possible!_

* * *

**So are you still with me my loyal peeps? I felt all this belonged in one segment, to move things along nicely. Hopefully not too many of you out there feel differently, if you do *shrugs* And now..."a preview of coming attractions" : Jane POV and their official first date. It may or may not be THE DATE that leads to the "lady love" that opened my story, my lips and buttcheeks are sealed.**


	7. Part Seven

Disclaimer : I just refuse to state the obvious anymore.

A/N : And here we go, Jane POV in date mode.

A/N 2 : This segment was hashed out whilst listening to "Kiss Me" by She Wants Revenge & "Flood I" by The Sisters Of Mercy

* * *

**"Living Like Hell" Part Seven**

* * *

**One Month Ago...**

_G.I. Joe's in pantyhose! I've never been more nervous in my life! _I look around at Maura's neighborhood, while trying to strangle my car's steering wheel. _Get your ass out of this car Rizzoli!_ I inhale deeply, and with as much false bravado I can muster, I open the door of my car. Walking up the pathway to Maura's house, I can't stop my thoughts from wandering back to the last few weeks. I've been almost literally tied to my desk, and Maura has been swamped with a murder trial. Having to put off our date for so long has made me as nervous as a virgin on prom night. I can't help but laugh at my own jokes sometimes._ Hell...I might as well be a virgin again, it's not like I have any experience in dating another woman._

I took my mother's advice, and I'm wearing a dress for Maura. A tight purple number_...oh my bad amethyst..._I only turned to my mother for advice for two reasons : one.) she likes this shit, more than I do, and two.) my ex-husband only cared about how fast I could remove my clothes._ I hope Maura likes me in this, I can rock some cleavage, but not full on Sally McSlutty!_ I've been to Maura's house a few times before, but I still ring the doorbell everytime. _Shit! I'm sweating like a whore in church! _I can hear her in sky-fuckin'-high heels moving towards the door. _I don't really need any, but I wore some smaller heels for her. God, I'm so whipped already and I haven't even kissed her. _

I see Maura check who it is before unlocking and opening the door. _Good, I don't want to harp on her again for not being careful. _As the door swings open to reveal her, my eyes sweep over her dress and I swear my mouth goes into a sudden drought. I can only describe it as gold-ish, it really brings out her hair and eyes. And..._Holy shit! Lots of cleavage...eyes up Rizzoli! _I realize she has her girls on display for my benefit, but hot damn is she trying to make me into some horn-ball perv on our first date?

"Jane, you look beautiful." Maura's slightly lowered voice finally halts my ogling. _Wait...is she checking me out as hardcore as I was her? _

My mouth is still dry, while other places are getting just the opposite. "So do you Maur." I finally manage to rasp out.

"Please come in Jane, we can leave in a few minutes." I brush past Maura. _Oh she smells good. _She pauses behind me, I turn around quickly to catch her checking out my ass. _Score! one point Rizzoli! Two can play this game Maura. _

"See something you like your honor?" I ask, teasingly dropping my voice. I watch an extremely cute blush cover her cheeks. She fidgits with the ring on her left hand, as she gives me a small smile.

_I so have to let her off the hook. _"Don't sweat it Maur, I'm just teasing you," I gesture towards her. "and I'm fairly confident that the dress you're wearing is meant to tease me." I say, while smirking at her, crossing my arms over my chest.

She gives me a lovely dimpled smile, the blush coloring her cheeks fading a bit. "Shall we go now Jane?"

**Later That Same Night...**

_Really? I can't believe that asshole at the restaurant asked us if we would like some Three's Company action tonight! _I can't stop the blush that flushes my face at the thought, I was so embarrassed in front of Maura. How did that idiot guy rationalize in his head that is how he should talk to any woman? Maura just politely declined the "gentleman." _I would hardly call that fucker a gentle-anything, I on the other hand wanted to politely shove an umbrella up his ass and open it! _And of course after we left the restaurant, he was waiting outside for us! _In case we had changed our minds! _I let him have it, U.S. Marshall style, so to speak and B.P.D took his ass away. _After I knocked his dick in the dirt._ He's lucky I don't think it's worth my time to pursue a harassment charge.

_"_Are you still thinking about what happened after dinner?" Maura asks, stopping at her front door. I can hear her sorting through her key's.

"Am I that obvious?" I retort. _Damn it! Things were going so well until that ass head ruined everything._

Maura turns around in her doorway to face me, her door is unlocked and open. "Jane tonight was wonderful, no harm was done because of that rude man." Maura gives me a small smile, and looks at me expectantly.

_Running out of time Rizzoli! You have to salvage this, and for fucks sake kiss her already! _"You're right, Maur. I...just once I would like to not draw that kind of attention, especially on a date." She smiles at me more and moves closer. My heart has managed to go from an angry tick, to a full tilt jackhammer in my chest in less than two seconds. _I have never felt anything like this, not even in the early stages with my ex._ Her eyes travel over me, as she moves closer, pausing at my lips briefly before she speaks.

"Jane, I've waited patiently for you to make your move," her hands are on my waist now. "but I just can't wait any longer, with you this close to me and looking..." her lips are on mine. It's a brief kiss and she breathes, "...fierce." into my lips, as her's descends on mine again._ I think I just moaned. _She breaks our kiss again. "Just watching you...subdue that rude man..." her lips claim mine once again. _Okay...time to make her moan. _I pull our bodies closer together, pressing my breasts into her's. With a moan against my lips, Maura's tongue invades my mouth and it sends a spike of arousal straight to my core.

**Even Later That Same Night...**

_Christ, I can't sleep!_ All I can think about is Maura._ My brain and other parts just won't shut off!_ I can't stop thinking about how aroused she had me at dinner, and how she slam dunked it with that goodnight kiss. It was so hard to stop kissing her, I wanted to go to bed with her right then and there. _What does that say about me, when I was so ready to put out on the first date._ I've been divorced for over a year, and I haven't been with anyone since my husband. _Even he didn't get anything from me till we had been dating for three months._ I sigh and turn over, for what feels like the ten millionth time. _There just is no comfortable position in my bed tonight. _My underwear was officially ruined after Maura's kiss, and now lying in bed, my body is still responding to her.

_2:43 a.m...Fuck it!_ _I'm so going to.._Maura's kinda sorta my girlfriend, and there is nothing wrong with fantasizing about your girlfriend. I run my hand down my body; I wonder what Maura would think if she knew I was this wet for her, I have been for hours now?_ She would be so smug..._

"_Jane..." just the sound of her smooth voice is enough to get me going. She is gloriously naked and straddling me. My hands automatically find her breasts, the weight of them in my hands is incredible. I brush my fingers over her hardening peaks, her back arches and she moans for me. That sound is almost my undoing, yet I need to hear it again and again. I press both of her breasts closer together, and run my tongue across both of her nipples. She moans louder and my name this time. She presses her body completely against mine, I can feel her wetness now, as she leans forward. Her hands are on my breasts now. "Tell me what you want Jane." Her voice is low and like an intimate caress inside me. Then her capable hands are roving all over my body, her fingers move lower, to do the most amazing things to my nether regions. I am so past want at his stage. I finally force my voice to work, to tell her what I crave. "I need you to sit on my face Maur." She moans at my request, as I lie down further in the bed. Her mouth claims mine one final time, before she positions her wet core over my mouth. My hands hold her hips still, as I dip my tongue into her depths..._

My palm is pressed against my now extremely sensitive part, and my finger's are Maura's inside me. As I imagine her climaxing in my mouth, mine hits me-hard. I feel my never-ending wetness rundown between my folds, and further down. _These sheets will need to be changed. _I'm still throbbing, as I remove my fingers. I taste myself and imagine it's Maura's wetness on them. Savoring the taste, more little spasms move through me. The quivering continues as I start to drift off, my body still singing from it's release. _I hope I dream of Maura..._

* * *

**Now a special message to a guest reviewer: I'm glad you like my story, but calling my ACTUAL personality "irritating" was uncalled for. Pardon my ass all the way to hell (Wal-Mart's Returns Dept.) for wanting to make people laugh! So here's a little sumthin' to annoy you "Checkety-Check Yo'self Fo' You Wreck Yo'self...cause shotgun bullets are bad for your health." *blows razzberry* For everyone else out there: thank you & big hugs. More Jane up next and THE DATE!**


	8. Part Eight

Disclaimer : Right...I do believe I've covered this subject enough times already.

A/N : Alas...we have arrived at where our story began, full circle people! *does a happy harlem shake with my flash mob* NOT! But to celebrate peeps, please do get your popcorn a poppin', go bobbin' for apples, shake your ass like salt shaker, you decide. Now let's dive in Jane POV style.

A/N 2 : This segment wouldn't have been possible without the mood the tune's of "The Hunter" by Danzig, "Invisible Light" by Scissor Sisters & "Animal Attraction" by She Wants Revenge created.

* * *

**"Living Like Hell" Part Eight**

* * *

**Present Time...**

After weeks of seriously hot-ass make out sessions on Maura's sofa, kitchen countertop, and even in her little Prius. Enough is enough, I'm tired of waiting and I know Maura has got to be too._ I can't take many more nights of going home alone to rub myself off, after she gets me so worked up. Being a lady about it sucks! _So I believe it's time to seal the deal, and tonight is the night. I'm not letting Maur call the shots tonight either, I've let her do that enough on every date we've been on. I have reservations to a nice restaurant, and after that I'm taking her to a cool dance club. I figure that's a sure fire way to put her off guard, without alcohol being involved. _I don't want her to be drunk when I ravage her, and I don't want to be that way either. _I just want the right setting, so I can swoop in and blow her mind. A little seduction on the dance floor sounds pretty hot to me. _Hell...I'm ready to put out tonight._

_Prep work done! I got the whole shit, shower and shave outta the way. _Getting out of the bathroom, I decide to straighten my hair tonight. _The Rizzoli trademark wild mess needs a night off. _And I'm not doing a dress tonight this time for Maura, I'm gonna wear the pants tonight. _I have a very nice black tailored suit that makes my ass look great, I know she loves looking at my ass._ _Shirt...oh! _I'm fairly sure I really made her mouth water, when I wore red a few weeks ago._ Wear red, knock em' dead! _Going to my closet, I flip through my scarlet options. I chuckle to myself remembering what Frankie suggested earlier. His brilliant idea to get the girl, if he was a girl was "to wear a really tight titty shirt." I laughed, yet I was also strangely offended. After I smacked him, I told him I already have the girl.

_Cha-Ching! _A dark red silk button up, which I will wear with more than a few buttons popped open. _Time to tease her a bit with my black lacey bra peaking out at her. _I _assess _myself in the mirror. _Whoa! when the hell did that word sneak into my vocabulary?_ I laugh to myself, because I already know the answer to that question, Maura. _And Miss Maura better watch out_. I slip my blazer on, it's tight in all the right places and loose where it needs to be. Buttoning it's only two buttons, I turn back towards my mirror. _Not bad...I think I've got tall, dark and deadly seductive on lock down._ Slipping on some reasonable heels, I grab my keys and make like a baby and head out.

As always I ring her doorbell. _Later on she might let me ring her other bell. _I smirk at my gutterball thoughts. _She's made me like this...so she can suffer the consequences._ The door opens to Dr. Maura Isles clothed in a very sexy LBD. Her silky honey blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, and make-up done to really bring out her incredible eyes._The woman is trying to kill me, while one upping me! _Keeping my gawking in check, I watch her eyes wander all over me, from head to heels._ I bet she's dying to check out my ass, she does everytime._

"J...Jane...you look stunning...and...y..your hair is..." Maura stutters, then apparently runs out of words. _Rare occurence, but that means...touchdown! the outfit is really working my charms. _I give her my full on flirty smile. "Straight...for now, but by the end of the night my usual hot mess will be back with a vengeance." I finish the sentence for her. _Right now my hair is the only thing "straight" about me._ I linger in the doorway, as she just smiles and bites her lower lip. I clear my throat and she seems to snap out of her Jane induced haze. _Damn! I love that I can do that to her._

"Shall we go Maur, the reservation is for 8:30." I ask, offering her my arm. She gives me a nod and a request for one second, before she turns to go get..._whatever. _And..._Jesus Christ in bunny slippers, that dress is backless! _My knees just about give out, and I contemplate for a few missing breaths about throwing myself at her mercy. _Pull yourself together Rizzoli, they don't call it the thrill of the chase for nothing! _This date is gonna be the death of me, and right now all I can think is-what a way to go.

**Dinner...**

We arrive promptly at 8:25 at _**Mistral**_. I picked this place because it's classy, yet not in the air of : "our patrons excrement doesn't have an odor we recognize." Plus, it does French dishes as well as lots of other tasty options and I know Maura digs the whole French thing. _I'm never putting a snail in my mouth willingly, while I'm still alive and breathing._ The hostess seats us, I notice Maura appraising the restaurants atmosphere. _Geez! Maura has really infected me, I'm starting to think like her! _Not that I always want to come off as a beer drinking idiot, even though I do drink beer. There is more to me, I just haven't felt the need to let it off its chain; that is until I met Maura.

"Jane, it's lovely here." Maura states warmly, I as pull out her chair. The place is very nice, high ceilings with floor to ceiling windows. I linger behind her, smiling to myself for the small victory of not looking down at her cleavage. _Despite my ravenous libido Maura has stirred up, I am falling in love with her. _"Haven't you eaten here before?" I ask, taking my seat across from her.

"No...I have been meaning to though," Maura takes a sip of her glass of water. "but I'm happy that you brought me here." I notice a certain twinkle in her eyes, before I feel her foot slide up my leg. _Hello! she's clearly ready for dessert! _I clear my throat as I browse the menu. It's not at all pretentious, and I really like that. Our waiter comes over to make his introductions and to take our order.

Times flies by when your enjoying your company. We've never been able run out of thing's to talk about, but silence can be golden as well. Especially, when you can sit there and watch your date undressing you with her eyes._ Later Maura, come hell or high water._ The food was awesome, Maura ate steamed mussels. _Eewwww! but that won't stop me from kissing her later. _I had the grilled salmon with fennel, and I made sure to make quiet little sex sounds, as I was enjoying my food. _For payback!_ _It was so much fun watching Maura squirm in her seat. Because she did that shit to me when we ate at that Le Beau Truc Stop last Friday! _I wave our waiter over and ask for the check, it's almost ten o'clock. _Time for phase two_.

I move up beside Maura as we leave the restaurant, linking hands with her. She smiles up at me, before she speaks low in my ear. "Where are we going now, Jane?" I smile closed-lipped at her, as she rubs her breast against my left bicep. _This woman is such a tease, but that's our game. _I revel for a moment in the softness and the warmth of her hand.

"Care for a dance, your honorable medicine woman?"

**Dancing...**

I can see the line as we drive by the club, _**Machine**_ is in full swing. We won't be waiting in line though, I made arrangements with the doorman. I park my car as close as possible, I quickly move around to the passenger side to open her door. I offer her my hand, as she gets out of the car. She gives me the most dazzling smile. I offer her my arm once again, as we make our way to the club's entrance. I am still amazed at my girlfriend's ability to glide down the street in her four inch heels. _I wonder if all that grace she shows in them will transfer on the dancefloor...and other venues? Dial it back Rizzoli! You got her right where you want her._

The crowd is thick tonight, it seems like the _**Ramrod Leather Bar**_ is spilling its contents all over _**Machine.**_ _Duh! it's Friday night Rizzoli, what did you expect? _We make our way up to the doorman. "Marshall Rizzoli, haven't seen you in a long time." His deep rumbling voice carries over the noise of the street, and it's mingling conversations. Maura looks at me with surprise, I simply give her a shrug that hopefully says, later. I pay our cover charge.

As we make our way through the entrance, I can feel the music hit me like a blow to the chest, and I love it. Reminds me of my long forgotten clubbing days of my early twenties. I glance over at Maura, who has a look on her face like she'd just won the science fair, while she slammed her righteous gavel of justice on some rapist or something to that effect. My laugh is lost in the music.

We stop at the coat check, on our way towards the central dance floor. _My blazer can chill, the less barriers I have been Maur and I right now the better. Maybe I should pop another button on my shirt? _But one look at Maura says to me, "one hour Jane and after that you better have me home and naked." _Or at least those are my plans in one hour. _We exchange flirty smiles, and move forward with the line of people. As the crowd in front of us thins out, we can see the central dance floor. Which is a sight, it's a mass of very live bodies, that almost seem to be entangled with one another-writhing together to the music.

I lean into Maura, my lips grazing her ear. "How about that dance, Dr. Isles?" I feel the shudder that goes through her, due to our closeness. Without waiting for her response, I guide her through the crowd.

The heavy dance music is flooding all of my senses, but the feeling of Maura's hand in mine overrides everything else. There are several bars surrounding us, a few go-go dancers on the elevated dance stages. _Dancing eye candy...to hell with that though, cause I brought my own! _I find an open spot, and pull Maura's back tight against my front. She immediately starts grinding her delicious ass in my crotch, while she reaches behind me, placing her hands on my ass. _I knew it was killing her just looking, she just had to touch. _This is playing out exactly as I imagined, and now it's time to kick it up a notch.

I slowly move my hands up from their place on her hips, making sure they brush the sides of her breasts on the way. I feel her response, a moan, reverberate through my body along with the music. I don't cover her breasts with my hands, only lightly slide my palms back and forth over both of her hardening nipples. Then I breathe into her ear, "I want to hear what you sound like when you cum." I feel Maura's body tense, as I move one of my hands under her chin. Gently upturning her face, so I can kiss her. While I'm exploring her mouth with my lips and tongue, she moans into my mouth and grinds her ass into my crotch, harder. _Oh God! I'm so done and so ready to get the fuck out of here._

**Later that same night...**

We just barely make it through the front door. The car ride just added more fuel to the growing fire between us. I feel Maura's fingers stroke through my hair, my wild curls are taking back control. She breaks the kiss to look into my eyes. I take Maura's face in my hands, gazing into her darkening hazel eyes. After a brief moment between us, I kiss her with as much burning passion I have in me. The force of my kiss pushes her against the wall. My tongue snakes in her mouth to briefly taste her. I stop and let my hands run over her breasts, as I lower myself to the floor. Gently I press her legs apart. I don't know if Maur can hear me but I say, "all I've thought about most of the night is touching you," I run my lips against her smooth inner thigh, while I pull her black lacy thong down. "...here." I continue to leave light kisses along her inner thighs. Needing more access to her, I place one of her legs over my shoulder. _Oh my God! that moan of her's!_

But I need her to hear me this time, so I stop what I'm doing to her. "Maura, I've never done this before." She needed to know, so I won't keep her waiting any longer and I don't want her begging. Without any more delay, I rapidly put my mouth on her very wet sex. Instantly, she starts thrusting, trying to press my mouth tighter on her. _The sounds she's making is driving me right along with her. _Maura's hands are in my hair now, I can feel them shaking, and I can hear her crying out. "Don't stop Jane." At her words I move my tongue from caressing her folds, to put it as deep as I can inside her. She cries out again, I can feel her tightening around my tongue a bit. _Not yet, Maur! _I want more of her, I quickly remove my tongue and replace it with two of my fingers. She's even tighter now, and with the resistance I just press my fingers inside her harder. My mouth is automatically back on her pearl. While my own wetness is running down my inner thighs.

Her leg's are starting to shake, but I can hold her up and finish her off. I'm close too, I've been slightly aroused all night. Couple that with the sounds and taste of Maura, I'm going to finish with her. I hear her scream my name, as a flood of arousal coats my hand. I lick my fingers. _I love her taste. _I use my tongue to savor what my efforts brought from her, lightly dragging my tongue over her sensitive part one last time. I look up, Maura is panting and has this incredible after-sex glow about her. I slowly get up off my knees, pressing my entire body into her's as I rise to my full height. _I'm not going to be smug, cause I'm not finished with her yet._

* * *

**Yeehaw! So how was that my loyal peeps? My story opened with J & M lady love, I hope this build up lived up to the opening climax, I mean metaphorically of course. As usual, don't be shy review if you're feeling it. One more thing, don't worry this is not the end...more on the horizon, but not much more. All thing's eventually have to end.**


	9. Part Nine

Disclaimer : Nope, not gonna go there...again.

A/N : Oh my...well we are **almost **officially done with playing "catch-up" and "hot pursuit," this segment wraps that up. After this there's just the future ahead of us. I warn you now, no getting hitched will happen or babies in this story. Other writers have covered that realm wonderfully. Now that I've gotten that off my chest, time to continue some "things" in Maura's POV.

A/N 2 : This story has always had a soundtrack, and these tune's piggy-backed this segment : "Stripsearch" by Faith No More & "When The Lights Go Out" by The Black Keys

* * *

**"Living Like Hell" Part Nine**

* * *

**Still, Later That Same Night...**

I can barely form an articulate thought, and meaningful speech is also beyond my capabilities at this moment. I surmised when Jane decided to consummate our relationship, she would pursue it with passion. But nothing I've ever experienced in my sexual past, could have prepared me for this. I simply cannot move, and Jane's body pressed against mine is the only reason I am still standing. The feeling of her hands lightly caressing my sides, her hot breath blowing across my cheek is refueling my desire for her again. Then, as if she can read my thoughts, I feel her hands drift to my lower back. _Oh my...she's pulling the zipper down on my dress, I never realized that sound could be so erotic! _I blindly reach for the straps on my dress, but Jane's hands move to them instead. As she lowers the straps, she slowly leaves lingering kisses as each inch of my shoulder is bared. Her kisses travel over my collarbone, to the tops of my breasts. My hands lose themselves in Jane's silky black tresses. _I don't think we are going to make it to the bedroom...again._

I feel Jane's warm hands on my now bare breasts, her skilled fingers grazing over my nipples. Her actions draw out more small sounds from me, as my dress pools to the floor. _When I purchased this dress weeks ago, I was thinking of a moment similar to this. _I feel Jane shift her position against me, and almost without my knowledge, she is lowering us to the floor. I watch as Jane unbuttons her blouse. _Not that she had many buttoned tonight, I could see her bra everytime she moved...such a tease. _She somewhat fumbles with removing her pants, but her very sexy black underwear goes with them. _What a vision...a divinely naked olive skinned sex goddess! _My eyes close as the feeling of Jane's hands on my body, force every molecule in my body to ignite once more. The sensations of her hands caressing and parting my thighs speeds up my pulse even more, while stealing my breath away. But my voice calls out to her regardless, "Jane." I open my eyes to watch her hands slide up to cover my breasts again, then suddenly her hot mouth replaces one of her hands. My back arches, and I no longer care how loud my moans have become. Forcing my eyes to focus, I lift my head up to look at Jane.

The mere sight of Jane kneeling between my leg's very nearly makes me orgasm. I reach for her face, to pull her to me for a kiss. The sensuality of her bare breasts skimming against mine, causes another spike of arousal to course through me. I moan into her mouth, as our eyes meet. Her warm brown eyes are now black as onyx, she smiles before she presses her mouth to mine. Kissing Jane feels like she's pushing fire into my mouth, and her flame is racing through my body at this moment. I break our kiss, and breathe, "Close." At my one word, Jane begins her descent down my body. I feel her tongue brush between my breasts, then over my stomach. Her dexterous hands caress down my sides, and over my thighs once more. Without warning, I feel her mouth on my drenched core, with as much ferocity as earlier. I emit a loud moan, and my eyes slam shut from the sheer intensity. _This woman has the most wicked tongue!_

My body is beyond inflamed, it's gone supernova. Jane is holding down my hips, as I involuntarily thrust against her mouth. _Her silky hair is causing the most pleasurable tickle on my thighs. _Swiftly, my body starts spasming, I cannot tell whether I am about to have just one big orgasm. Because it feels as if her tongue is also bringing several smaller ones, blurring into one another. Her scorching mouth has not left my sensitive part since she began her oral fixation on me._ No other lover I've ever had has wanted to do this to me, certainly not with as much relish as Jane has already shown me. _My hands have replaced Jane's on my breasts, kneading, caressing. _I simply cannot last much longer. _Then, I feel Jane's tongue buried deep inside me.

"Oh God, Jane!" I cry out, and I hardly recognize my own voice. My climax washes over me, and I feel Jane moan out her own climax against my throughly wet sex.

**Behind Closed Doors...**

Jane all but carried me to my bedroom, depositing me on my bed gently. _Such tenderness, masked behind her fierce exterior. _She's everything I fantasized about at night, after our very heated exchanges. She has kindled something inside me, that I cannot label just yet. Insatiable will suffice for now though, since I seem to be unable to stop; being absolutely saturated for her. _I already ache so badly for her._ I am not usually this submissive, but Jane seems to need me this way for her tonight. _Not to say I'm not loving what she's doing to me. _So I shall be that for her, since it's her first time with another woman. _Hopefully, I'll be not only her first...but her last. Wait...it's too soon to conclude that! _I am sitting up in the middle of my bed, watching a deliciously naked Jane flit about my bedroom. This scenic pause has given me the time to recuperate. She asked me if I wanted the lights on or off, I said off, but a bit of candlelight would be appreciated. _I can't fully deprive myself of the vision that is Jane._ After she lights the last candle on my nightstand, I watch the match flicker, before her breath extinguishes it's flame.A shiver runs through me.

It won't take much for my next orgasm to crest, my body has stayed on full burn. As I watch Jane crawl towards me on the bed, I cannot stifle the sound that erupts from me. I can already feel the building weight of pleasure. She stops to hover over me, and kisses me completely, her tongue in my mouth. I moan at our combined taste mingling together. Through the kiss, Jane has managed to pull me into her lap. _Her touch isn't possessive, but it is very intense...Growl! _I open my eyes to gaze into the dark depths of her eyes, before I cup her cheeks in my hands and kiss her deeply. I can feel Jane's arms move around my waist, holding me close, while I begin to slowly grind against her lap. _I don't want this feeling to ever cease._ She moves one of her warm hands from my waist, to cover one of my breasts. Jane breaks our kiss, and with another sudden move, she has me on my back again. Our bodies perfectly adjoined. _We fit so well together._ She hesitates briefly, sweeping the hair off my forehead.

"Jane please..." I manage to squeak out, but I am hushed by a finger on my lips.

Jane flips her hair over her shoulder, then cradles my face with her hand. "I didn't stop, because I want you to beg. I just wanted to ask you how you want me...to finish you?" Her voice is even deeper and raspier. _That alone is almost enough to make me climax._

Despite her intensity, the tenderness she's showing me now makes my eyes mist over. With the welling emotion her touches has awakened, and the churning orgasm laying just beneath my surface. I have no qualms asking to be sated, in an uncouth way. "I want you inside me...and just...just fuck me." My voice is a low whisper. I refuse to be ashamed for using that type of language. Because in this setting with Jane, I know she will not judge me, or think less of me in the aftermath.

I watch as an almost predatory gleam passes through her eyes, before her mouth is on mine. Then I feel her hand covering my most intimate part, before I feel Jane's fingers slip inside me. She halts our kiss, holding herself up with one arm she begins to thrust slowly, using her hips and thigh for leverage. My eyes close automatically, due to the extreme sensations I am experiencing. I meet her thrust for thrust, all the while asking Jane for my reprieve. "Harder...d..don't stop!" Again at my urging, she changes the rhythm of her fingers, applying more force with her hips, to thrust them even deeper inside me. The sound of flesh hitting flesh is filling up my bedroom, and making me even wetter for her.

_I can't hold it off any longer. _The fervor of Jane's fingers curling inside, and the pressure of her palm against me, our breasts undulating together to our rhythm. It almost feels like too much at once, so with an eager almost whimpering sound my climax shatters through me. And as it burns through me, I am left holding onto Jane as if she's the last of the frayed ends of my consciousness. Then I hear Jane cry out as she collapses on top of me, burying her face in my neck. _Incredible! I am officially ruined...no one but her will ever be enough now...not that I want anyone else. _I listen to our combined labored breathing thundering in my ears, and our rapidly thumping hearts seemed to be synchronized. I feel Jane gradually ease her fingers out of my incredibly sensitive core. _My chance to reciprocate will have to wait till later, and I will have Jane later._

* * *

**Did I smut it up real good?LOL [Reminder : If you want to read about M's turn, direct your curiosity to Part 3.] Now, I really must address all the wonderful reviews I've gotten, by equally wonderful people (you know who you are.) Keep it up, it's like peanut butter for me, my one serious addiction. I eat it right out of the jar.*shrugs* F.Y.I : More Maura up next and some laughs.**


	10. Part Ten

Disclaimer: [Censored for content]

A/N : This is my last segment in Maura's POV. Yes, *slumps shoulders* sad but true my friends. So here's some laughs that might soften the blow.

A/N 2: Without the music of "I Fought The Law" & "Complete Control" by The Clash blasting in my ears, this installment simply would have been unlawful.

* * *

**"Living Like Hell" Part Ten**

* * *

Walking towards my judges chambers, I allow my thoughts to quickly shift from the difficult custody case I am presiding over, to this past weekend. Which was absolutely sublime, however that almost seems like a gross understatement. _Jane, Jane, Jane...whom let me have my way with her all day Saturday and most of Sunday._ I hated watching her leave on Sunday night, my bed felt so empty without her. But I cannot very well become the lesbian stereotype, and ask Jane to move in with me. With our recent transition from flirty best friends to lovers, it's simply too soon. I have never gotten this entranced by someone I was dating. _Truthfully, I have never felt this way about anyone_. The sounds of my Louboutin's make quite a cadence on the marble floor of the hallway. Finally, I turn the corner that leads to my office, entering, I see that my office assistant has gone out for lunch already. Opening the door to my chamber's I hang up my robe, on its designated hook by the door, and smooth down any wrinkles it may have garnered.

"Way to dispense some justice Dr. Isles." I startle slightly at the sound of Jane's raspy alto. I compose myself, before I gradually turn around. And the sight I see is pleasantly surprising, yet somewhat unsettling.

"Jane, please get out of my chair." I reply sternly, but also very playful. I cross the threshold to stand directly in front of Jane, whom is looking up at me, smirking while slouched in my chair. _At least she knew better than to put her feet up on my desk._

"And what if I don't want to get out of your righteous chair of justice?" She retorts, while crossing her arms over her chest, with a very smug smile firmly plastered on her face. I narrow my eyes and give my girlfriend a throughly annoyed sigh, before picking up my office phone.

"Then I will be forced to call the bailiffs, and have you escorted out of my chamber's Marshall Rizzoli." I retort. Of course I will do no such thing, but our playful banter pleases me to no end. _And I love the fact that my girlfriend possibly stopped by to have lunch with me? _I watch as Jane hesitates, gauging my facial expression to see how hollow my threat really is.

"God, woman! Judge Judy would be scared of you." Jane retorts, finally getting up out of my chair. I chuckle at Jane's joke, because I am in fact familiar with that T.V. judge, and her fearsome demeanor. At the same time, I also admire Jane's retreating and delicious backside, while replacing the phone in it's cradle. Jane is wearing a tailored dark gray suit today, with a lovely obsidian blue silk blouse and matching two inch heels to compliment her suit. _Very appealing, yet professional...but nothing quite as luscious as a naked Jane._

I smile inwardly at my libidinous thoughts, as I sit down in my chair. While Jane sits down, none to gracefully, in one of the seats in front of my desk.

"So Jane, what is the occasion for sneaking into my office, lurking behind my desk, and waiting for me to catch you hot-handed sitting in my chair?" I retort, in a teasing voice. Swiveling in my chair to face Jane. _Whom is laughing at me?_

"It's red-handed, Maur." Jane replies while laughing, covering her mouth with her hand. I frown at her momentarily, but then give her a small smile. She then sits up straighter, and fidgets with her blazer's cuffs briefly. _Blunt force sarcasm...in..3, 2, 1._

"Well...firstly, your honorable Dr. Pepper, I wasn't lurking! U.S. Marshalls don't lurk, we stake-out. Secondly, I was being deposed about a fugitive case...here in this building," Jane gestures around the room. "and thirdly, it's your lunchbreak so I thought I might be able to persuade you into having lunch with me." She finishes, giving me a dimpled smirk, while leaning back into her seat. "And I didn't know you were so sensitive about your chair." I hear Jane add, mumbling under her breath.

"I heard that Jane, and well now you know about me and my chair." I retort, playfully. "And, yes I can be coerced into having lunch with you." I add, while standing up and moving around my desk towards the door. I pause by my closet to collect my purse. "Shall we?" I toss over my shoulder to a still seated Jane, who I see in the mirror mounted on the closet door, spring up and rush to stand behind me.

"You are so bossy Dr. Isles," Jane breathes into my ear, while rubbing her hands up and down my arms. "and so lucky that I like that quality in you." she adds, dropping her voice slightly. A small blush creeps up in my cheeks, as I watch Jane's reflection give me a smug smirk over my shoulder.

Jane takes me to a cozy italian bistro for lunch. We both order something simple, and as always the conversation flows between us, along with some flirting. I still can't rationalize if their was anyone else I was ever this at ease with. Sitting across from Jane at our table, I stop gazing into her chocolate eyes briefly, to witness the surrounding tables. And I notice a few male and female patrons stealing glances at my unassuming girlfriend._ I am not the jealous type, they can look. But should anyone of them entertain notions of hitting on her. _

Those thoughts very quickly evaporate, as I recall what Jane said about me. I let it slide earlier, now I want to see if I can get her to squirm a bit. I wipe my mouth on the linen napkin, and place it back across my lap. "Jane, how am I bossy?" I ask, genuinely curious.

She gives me a small close-lipped smile, before taking a somewhat prolonged drink of water. _Jane's baiting me right back, the things we do to one another. _She places her water back on the table, and slowly wipes her mouth with her napkin. I hear that raspy chuckle, before Jane is done stalling.

"Honestly, Maur it's not like your bossy over every little thing, but you tend to like some things to go a certain way and most people are like that." Jane takes a small bite of the salad I ordered for her. _Oh God! she's right about me, but I just want her to eat a bit more healthy. _"You are so not like my mother for example, she is the worst kind of bossy-nagging. Where your more the helpful kind of bossy." _Good save Jane. _

Somewhat satisfied by her answer, I switch to another burning question. "How does the doorman at that dance club know you?" Jane doesn't seem all that surprised by the question. Instead of answering right away though, she waves over our waiter to clear our plates.

"Do you want dessert Maur?"

"No thank you." My answer directed to both Jane and the waiter.

"Could we get the check please?" Jane asks the waiter. He merely smiles and we have our privacy once more.

"Jane, answer the question if you please." I ask, in a chiding yet playful tone. Jane gives me a small smile, as she moves her chair back from the table a bit and crosses her legs.

"Since you really want the story, once upon a time...wait do you wanna come over here and sit on my lap first, so it can be a proper storytime?" Jane asks, while patting her thigh.

"Very funny, but I don't think that would be advisable." I reply, pursing my lips and shaking my head at her.

"Suit yourself. So, once upon a time _**Machine **_was strickly a gay bar, but that changed about eight years ago. Because gay men found new ways to hook up, via the internet." I give Jane a surprised look._ Wow, my so called "googlemouth" appears to be wearing on her. Or is it rubbing off on her? _

"What? I'm not Tommy Lee Jones hunting down Harrison Ford's ass all the time." Jane says. No doubt commenting on my facial expression.

"Language Jane." I admonish. She gives me an amused look, then continues.

"This happened almost six years ago now. I heard about the place and I figured it would be a cool place to get a drink, without being hit on. And I had just gotten engaged to he-who-shall-not-be-named right now," Jane gives me a small smirk, before she continues. _We haven't really spoken at length about her ex husband, and I don't want to push that topic._ "You know Maur, me going out drinking two days after he proposed should have been a huge red light."

Jane appears to mentally shake herself. "On with the story, I was wrong, about being an environment I wouldn't get hit on. Anyways, this very drunk, very randy man with his wife in tow no less propositioned me for a threesome, possibly a foursome with this other girl they had just spoken to." Jane rolls her eyes at that part of her story. "I had a nice buzz going and I just wanted to be left alone. But, this guy didn't respond to me saying no, so let's just say I bounced them both out of the club, instead of the bouncer." Jane laughs, leaning back in her seat. "God, Frankie was the officer who responded to the call, about the drunk and disorderly. So I guess the main reason the doorman remembers me, is because the only reason I wasn't arrested is because, well..._**I am the law!**_" Jane drastically lowered her voice at the end, then started laughing. I smile at Jane, but I am at a loss for the reference.

"Aww come on Maur, Sylvester Stallone in Judge Dredd...it's a movie?" Jane asks, looking anticlimactic.

"Apologies, Jane. You will just have to educate me about this movie." I retort, giving her a flirty smirk.

"I will, at my house. But just so you know, if you start talking about the plot holes, how the future science is wrong and their judicial system is unrealistic. I will have the bailiffs escort you out of my chambers!"

* * *

**Guess what? I got my waders back on and my trusty fishin' fo' reviews pole, got some new grub bait too! Anybody feel like taking the bait?LOL Semi-serious now, up next is the return of the mighty Jane POV, and a little fast forward in time.**


	11. Part Eleven

Disclaimer : Pfft! Ninja please!

A/N : Jane POV reporting for duty. *salutes* This is perhaps my most serious segment in this story, part two would be the only other. Alas...it must be done though, for the sake of the story. Hey! it's nothing bad, unless you don't care for fluffy fluff with a smattering of drama, and my refined brand of comedy.

A/N 2 : Music is a key element for me to write anything. Thusly, the tune's of "Feels So Good" & "Love Walks In" by Van Halen & "Baby, I Love You" by The Ramones were sorely needed to do this.

* * *

**"Living Like Hell" Part Eleven**

* * *

**One Month Later...**

This talk has been a long time coming, and I can't dodge it any longer. To keep doing that would jeopardize my relationship with Maura. A relationship that I want to keep moving forward. _I still can't believe she gave me the key to her house a week ago. _That thought brings a smile with it. Since I have the day off today, I thought I would ambush my girlfriend with a nice home cooked dinner. Followed by my long delayed talk about Casey, then if that hasn't spoiled the mood too much, maybe she'll want dessert. _Me? _I figured I would fix one of my grandmother's recipes, modernized by me, but still sinfully tasty. _Like my girlfriend._ Funny how everything leads back to Maura now. The woman has overtaken my thoughts pretty much since she told me her name, six months ago. _Whoa, I can't believe how the time has flown by, but it usually does when you're happy though. _Not too long ago, I would wonder if I'd ever be truly happy again. _Damn, being married to Casey-Fucking-Jones did a number on me_. Right then, as if by divine intervention, my savior gives me a jingle. Maura's ringtone is blasting from my cell on the countertop.

**You're so electric...**

**And I'm on fire, till it burns me...**

**I don't know why, it feels like home in your eyes...**

I wipe my hands on a dishtowel, before answering. I remember playing with my phone a few weeks ago, when she asked what her ringtone was. I refused, it's actually embarrassing how sappy I've become. So the sneaky vixen called my phone, knowing I can't really turn it off, because of work. Maura made some serious goo-goo eyes at me, when she heard her ringtone. I also got a fairly hot kiss out of the unveiling of my sentiment, sadly we had to keep it PG though. _My mother was prattling around in my kitchen at the time. _Which is exactly why I am here at Maura's tonight, less of a chance my Ma will pop by. I do love her though, she is so excited I've snagged a doctor and a judge.

"Hey Maur." I answer, a full on smile spreading across my face.

"Jane have I told you how much I love my nickname?" She teases in my ear, I smile even more. Cradling the phone between my ear and shoulder, while folding the dishtowel on the countertop.

"Which one? I have bestowed so many upon thee my fair lady." I reply, changing my raspy voice slighty. I hear Maura chuckle, and no doubt shaking her head at my silliness.

"Where are you?" I ask. Even though I can hear Maura's expensive footwear echoing, in what can only be the parking garage at the courthouse._ Jesus christ in low rider jeans, I couldn't believe it when I found out how much her Jimmy Choo Choo Trains cost! _I roll my eyes at the thought.

"I'm just now leaving work, what's wrong, have I forgotten something?" She asks, sounding a bit frantic.

"No, relax Maur. Well, I...I'm at your house and I have a surprise for you. I thought about not telling you that just now, but I couldn't help but suddenly think, you might say I went from lurking in your office to outright stalking." I reply, adding a few verbal spars for spice. _I know Maur loves our banter._ I can almost hear the wheels in her mind churning up her comeback.

"Well technically, I cannot classify your actions as stalking, particularly since I provided you with a key to my residence." Maura replies. I hear her car alarm chirp, then her voice lowers seductively. "I would however classify your current actions as very welcomed, and I look forward to dessert." _Shh...it! God help us both, we have the dirtiest fucking minds._

"Maur, um.." It takes a real effort to pull my mind out of said dirt. "I'm fixing dinner, it should be ready by the time you get home." I manage to finish, around my sudden cottonmouth.

"How sweet, I'll see you in twenty minutes." I hear the smile in her voice. Normally, I would say something stupid like "gross," but I'm a lovesick fool now.

"Okay, see you in a bit Dr. Tease." I reply, pressing the end button. A surefire way to get the last word. That is until I read the text message from my girlfriend that says : **I'm no more of a tease than you are Marshall Hot Pants ;)**

Just as I'm making the final touches on dinner, I hear Maura's key turn in the lock. I remain in the kitchen though, just listening to her ritual. Then I hear the elegant march of designer heels on hardwood floors approaching.

"Dinner smells enticing, what did the chef prepare?" Maura asks, as she wraps her arms around my waist, while kissing the nape of my neck. _Damn! that's a hot spot she found on me, I'm so glad I wore my hair up._

I clear my throat, before answering. "This evenings appetizer is turtle soup, the chef got tired of tripping over Bass." I reply, attempting to sound serious, and failing. The grin I'm trying to suppress is breaking out all over my face.

"Tortoise." Maura deadpans, as she pinches my stomach lightly.

"Okay, so no turtle soup appetizer for you." I let loose with a laugh, and I feel Maura laughing into my shoulder. Her grip around my waist never faultering. _I could get lost in her warmth, but I have a plan for tonight and I need to follow through. _

"Honestly Jane?" Her arms reluctantly loosen from around my waist, as she moves to stand beside me. I turn from facing the countertop to Maura, and her very amused expression.

"For real this time , the chef prepared one of her late spitfire grannies good grub dishes," I meet Maura's amusement headon with sarcasm. "that was upgraded by said chef to be more healthful, you know it's got all sorts of green icky stuff in it." I state, again trying to be serious, but I just can't pull it off tonight. Looking down at my hands, I realize I have been wringing the hell out of my cooking companion; the dishtowel.

Maura just smiles and shakes her head at me. "You are just adorably sarcastic tonight, care to elaborate on what your so called grub is?" _Rizzoli shoots and she nailed it!_

"Okay, so you want me to flex some italian." I arch one eye brow at her, my unspoken challenge. "We are having Pesce Lesso-boiled fish, Melanzane Ripiene alla Salsa di Pomodoro-stuffed eggplant with tomato sauce and finally, Polenta-a corn meal concoction, which I made from scratch." Maura is just staring at me, while the smells of dinner fill her kitchen. "And I thought we would wash it all that grub down with a 2005 Pinot Grigio." I finish, shooting her a small smile, as I toss my overwrung yet trusty dishtowel over my shoulder.

I watch as Maura's face starts channeling her inner fish-done-flopped-on-dry-land-to-die impression. I laugh at her silence, which finally spurs her into motion again. She pinches me on the arm, hard. "Ouch!"

After dinner we move to the living room, I bring whats left of the wine. I'm half way tempted to put the T.V on, but I think the music I left on playing low, is enough background noise. I sit down, and Maura sits a little further away from me than usual. _What the hell? Wait, relax you idiot she's giving you space, she knows somethings up._ As we sit on Maura's sofa, I realize the only way to do this is like ripping off a band-aid; just do it and get it over with. _Enough stalling! _I put my wine on the coffee table, on a coaster of course. I look over at Maura, she has this blissful expression on her face, as she sips her wine. I exhale a shaky breath.

"I'm ready to talk about Casey." I just blurt it out. Maura stops mid sip to look at me, then places her wine on the coffee table too. She turns in the couch to face me, drawing her legs up, as much as her dress will allow.

"I don't really know why I've put off talking about him for so long." I turn to look anywhere but at Maura. I can't help that I feel ashamed for being so stupid, she must sense it because I feel her move even closer to me.

I keep going, keeping my eyes firmly locked on my hands in my lap. "I hated who I was when I was with him, yet I went and married the ass head." I chuckle, waiting for my verbal reprimand for language. But it never comes, instead I just feel her take my one of my hands in hers.

"Why did you marry him then, if you weren't in love with him?" Her tone is so gentle. She rubs my hand, her way of coaxing an answer out of me.

"For no good reason, other than he asked." I reply mirthlessly. Giving her hand a squeeze before standing up. I move to stand in front of her fireplace, leaning on the mantle for support.

I can feel Maura's eyes on me, waiting for me to continue. "If you had met me when I was married to Casey you wouldn't have liked me very much, chances are I would have driven you away with all of the unhappy bullshit that followed where he was involved." I sigh and turn to face her. "I made myself miserable for three years, out of some stupid notion of duty, I guess is the best way to describe it." I can feel the tears threatening now. I'm so glad Maura never got to see me, as that desperate woman Casey helped to mold me into.

_I really don't want to keep talking about him anymore._ I move back to the sofa, and sit down next to Maura, taking her hands into my own. "I wish I had met you first, instead of wasting all those years with Casey." I can't hold back my tears any longer. Maura is crying too now.

I let go of her hands to wipe my eyes. "You know my plan for tonight actually bore fruit, so far, although making you cry was not on my agenda." I state, my voice raspier than usual. While she grabs a box of tissues, from behind the sofa that was on a table.

"What else did you have planned Jane?" Maura asks, while laughing slightly into her tissue. _Time to take another plunge._

"I have one more thing I need to tell you." I lean forward, linking our hands together once more. I don't have the courage just yet to look at her. "I am endlessly in love with you, I love it all, the whole package. Even your tortoise." I laugh a bit, as I bring my gaze up. The words flowed out of me, and Maura's expression right now is priceless. I look into her dreamy hazel eyes, and I keep going. "I love how your face just lit up even more now, and I love that it did that just for me. And I'll keep saying it too, just to see the effect it has on you. Because it's beyond your control, like how you can't lie, cause if you do you get hives, and I love that too." I couldn't stop saying those three little words, that mean so much. And right now, I don't want to.

Maura is on the verge of tears again, but I know they're happy ones. I watch her bite on her bottom lip, before she throws her arms around me. A huge weight has been lifted off my heart, it doesn't even matter to me if she says it back. I lean back from our hug, I reach up and hold her face with both of my hands. I move in to kiss her, but I stop. "Jane."

Maura looks into my eyes, as she speaks. "I am hopelessly in love with you too. From the moment I met you, I was scared but in a good way though. I knew when we became friends, I would easily want more from you. Then I actually convinced myself you couldn't possibly want me, the way I wanted you. But you surprised me, like you always do. And these past few months have been the best I've ever had." Maura gives me a teary megawatt smile. I lean in and capture her lips, it's a pure kiss. Me offering her my heart and soul to keep.

I have no clue how long that kiss lasted, I don't even remember breathing. I open my eyes, we're still close, our foreheads touching. Then Maura breathes, "Do I still get dessert Jane?"_Thats my girl! We are night and day on the surface, but underneath we are the same. _I chuckle, which I notice makes her shiver everytime. "Yes, Maur. But the chef recommends serving it in the bedroom for optimum enjoyment." I retort, standing up and pulling her with me. The smile she gives me is completely naughty.

The last word she says as I close and lock the bedroom door is : "Unzip me."

_So bossy!_

* * *

**Well now, those three little words have been uttered..."Let's Go Golfing!"...just kidding, LOL! Okay, enough assing around, *sad face in place* so one more installment peeps and this tale is told. It began with Maura, so logic stands it should end with Jane. One more thing, I started this "she-bang" with a bang so trust me when I say it will end that way. *happy face restored***

**[Footsie Note : The lyrics for M's ringtone is from the song "Born" by Hugo]**


	12. Part Twelve

Disclaimer : For the last time...I have never owned these characters, nor will I ever, and I am perfectly zen with that.

A/N : Damn! this is the end my beautiful friends. Jane POV in the house one more time, raise the roof and let's burn dis' mutha[bleep] down!

A/N 2 : I saved a few of my fave sexually-charged songs for last, that so fit this segment like a dental dam :"Rev 22:20" by Puscifer, "Your Love" by She Wants Revenge, "Closer [live version]" by N.I.N & "Right Here In My Arms" by HIM. It was mandatory that I use those badass tunes!

* * *

**"Living Like Hell" Part Twelve**

* * *

**One Year Anniversary...**

"My mother is quite taken with you." Maura states, breaking one of our comfortable silences. I look over at her, she's smiling, but oh so focused on driving. I turn in my seat, as much as the seatbelt will allow. Even in the darkness of the car, I can still see how stunning Maura looks in her indigo evening gown. _And...the Rack Of God is on display...lions, tigers and bears, oh my! _I laugh at myself. Going to the opera with my girlfriend and her mother, wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. I got dressed at my house and took a taxi to Maura's, just so I could see her expression at my black evening gown. _It was so worth it! It's probably as close as I will ever get to seeing her drool._ Tonight one question as nagged at me though, one year ago today I met Maura on that plane. I don't know if she counts that as an anniversary, but I do. _And we are so gonna celebrate it._

"Jane." I hear Maura ask, as she squeezes my hand briefly, before resuming her ten and two driving grip. I hadn't realized how lost I was in my thoughts. I turn my attention back to Maura, examining her profile that is illuminated by the street and dash lights.

"Yeah, so your Mother likes me a little bit?" I ask playfully. And I swear I just witnessed Maura roll her eyes at that. I fidget with my dress purposefully to show some leg, it has a very long slit up the side, that you can't really see unless I'm sitting down.

We stop at an intersection. Maura glances over at me, but her attention is immediately drawn lower. _I'm so playing dirty tonight. _I watch Maura grasp the steering wheel tightly, and lick her lips.

"Y...yes, Jane she likes you very much, she has always said so from the beginning." Maura stutters out her reply, finally bringing her eyes up. I love our merciless flirting, its like a spicy waltz between us.

"The light is green Maur." I say, gesturing forward. But, she still seems to be fixated on me. That is until the car behind us honks it's horn. She blushes, but finally moves the car forward. I chuckle at her.

Trying to cover her embarrassment, she starts up another conversation. "Did you enjoy the opera Jane?" _She has nothing to be rattled about in my opinion. I dressed like this for her and she can look all she wants._

"Yes. Although, I mainly prefer arias, specifically **Maria Callas' "Voiletta." **I answer. Throwing in that last part to try and shock Maura. And it works, her mouth drops open and she steals a quick glance at me. I meet her expression, with a raised eyebrow, and a smirk.

"I made Dr. Isles take her eyes off the road." I say in a sing-song voice. _I'm so childish sometimes. _I realize it's dangerous, but it's not like we're on a damn racetrack. _Hell, we can't be going any faster than twenty. _At my teasing, I see Maura's resolve wash over her. Right then, I feel like I should be rubbing my hands together like some greedy prospector, cause her comeback is gonna be gold. _I love getting her all riled up, in every possible way._

"What else are you hiding from me Jane?" Maura asks sternly, but I can hear the smile in her voice. "You play chess extremely well, piano." She continues, punctuating each thing by tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

"Excuse Me?" I retort, trying to sound offended, yet playful. I turn to look at Maura. "First off, I'm not hiding anything from you. I had to shut Tommy down. Seeing him sitting there flirting with you, right in front of me no less, and you're far too polite to tell him to frack off. I mean seriously, he acts like a walking hard-on." I retort, dropping my arms in my lap, while making a face. "Secondly, do you really want to know everything about me all at once?" I continue, pulling the seatbelt down so I can turn and face Maura better. She's back to focusing on her driving, but I notice a huge smile on her face. I decide right then to get in one more jibe. "Fine, I will type up a resume that details all my useless talents and hobbies, it will all fit on a three by five index card." I let the seatbelt go, and face the windshield.

"Frack off?" I hear the humor and curiousity in Maura's voice.

I look over at her, she is still wearing that megawatt smile. "I figured you would go all mom on me had I dropped the F-bomb. And I always thought it was cool how they said that on Battlestar Galactica, because they couldn't drop the F-bomb either." I retort, smiling. She laughs at my explanation._ I love her laugh, it's almost musical. _

"So, did you want to go anywhere else Jane?" Maura asks, her laugh gradually tapering off. _Time to make the doughnuts._

I smile at my own inside joke, while I answer. "Yes, I have a surprise for you actually." I watch Maura fidget in her seat briefly.

"Okay, Marshall Rizzoli. Where to?" She asks, dipping her voice into flirty realms.

"**Nine Zero Hotel**." I reply, smirking at Maura.

**Cloud Nine Suite...**

I'm fairly confident that Maura is aware of what most of my intentions are, at this point. I enjoyed the look of surprise, followed by that twinkle in her eye, when I confirmed my reservation for the suite tonight. _The elevator ride up would have been interesting, had there not been cameras in it._

The room is beautiful, black and white walls with floor to ceiling windows. And the view of the Charles River tonight is breathtaking, the stars seem to reflect off the water. I make my way to the wetbar, to pour Maura and I some champagne. While she remains over at the windows, no doubt the view calling to her. I smile. Watching her long evening gown, that just seems to billow behind her with each subtle movement. With our drinks poured, I walk over toward her. Maura seems lost in the view, I notice her startle slightly as I stop to stand beside her.

"This is beautiful, Jane." Maura states, taking one of the champagne flutes from me. "I haven't forgotten. I know that today is our anniversary of the day we met." She continues, while raising her champagne flute in a salute.

"Good. I'm glad we're both on the same page." I finish my champagne in one swallow, and move to the light switch to dim things down and kick off my heels. I gaze back at Maura, still by the windows, her champagne flute is also emptied. _I hope she's ready for what I'm about to throw at her._ I shoot her a full on wicked smile, as I swagger back over to her.

I lace my hand with hers, and lead her towards the bedroom. It also has black and white walls, but it also has brushed chrome accents throughout. The king size bed before us has an oversized leather bound headboard. I ask Maura to sit down on the foot of the bed, she does. I turn around to put on some music, something sexy but slow for starters. _I have the playlist programmed. _The music seeps into the room, and I turn around to face Maura.

"Have you ever had a lapdance?" I ask, dropping my voice to the sexiest register I have. I see Maura visibly restrain herself, from leaping on me. _Wow! I love that I can do that to her. _I don't wait for her answer, I swagger back over and ask her to unzip me. _I hope that phrase will never get old between us. _I feel her fingers making the descent down my back with the zipper. My gown pools at my feet and I turn around. She looks like she is drowning in the sight of me. It took me awhile to be comfortable with how she looks at me. _I love it now, I have never felt more desirable. _

The music kicks into a faster song, the bass is thumping in my chest and my hips start moving on their own. I make eye contact with Maura, with a teasing smile spreading over my face. _I might actually get her to drool afterall._ I wore my matching floral lace black and teal bra and thong. I dip down to the floor, my hands on my knees and I move to crawl towards Maura. Her incredible chest is heaving, and her eyes are trained on me. I place my hands on her legs, pushing her gown up, while parting her leg's at the same time. I push myself up using her legs as leverage, as I inhale her scent. I quickly turn around, and grind my ass into her crotch. I hear her moan into my ear, her hands coming up to cover my breasts. "Patience Maur." I rasp out, as I move off her lap.

I turn, closing my eyes, feeling hypnotized by the music. The heavy thump mirrors other things going on in my body. I open my eyes, to capture Maura's again. They are a darkened green, and she looks like she's unraveling from the inside out. I move my hips in faster circles, as I lower my hands down my body. My thumbs hook in the waistband of my underwear, I pull them down. I move towards Maura again, I lean in for an almost kiss, while grinding my crotch on her bare thigh. She reaches for me, I move her hands to my bra covered breasts, as I move down to her knee. Looking down, I notice the wet spot I've left on her thigh. "Take it off for me?" I rasp into Maura's ear. She deftly removes my bra, and her soft hands cover my breasts once more. I straddle her lap, and kiss her intensely.

Breaking the kiss, I pant. "I'm yours..." I run my finger down between her cleavage as I speak. _That she has on display for me_. "to do whatever you want to do with." Her breath suddenly catches. I notice how flushed her chest is, and her breathing is ragged.

She smiles at me. "Jane, I just climaxed from watching you, give me a second." Not wanting to waste a moment, I reach behind her to unzip her gown. The music changes again, this time it's a primal song. And as if on cue, Maura flips us and I'm underneath her, she kisses me deeply. Stopping our kiss, she moves off of me. She stands up to let her dress drop off her shoulders, gradually it falls to the floor in whisper of silk. _Holy fuck! she didn't have panties on! I think I just had a mini orgasm. _Maura removes her matching dark blue bra, tossing it across the room. I move up to the middle of the bed, my back against the leather headboard.

Maura crawls up the bed to me, she stops to hover over me. I automatically reach up and palm her breasts, as she leans down to kiss me, her tongue claiming my mouth. Suddenly, I feel Maura's body cover mine, I open my leg's for her. I'm so wet for her, she moans into the kiss at the contact. I grind my core against hers, she breaks our kiss and starts thrusting against me quickly. "Fuck Maur!" I cry out. It feels as if her thrusts are synced to the song blasting in the background, then I feel her fingers inside me. Eyes wide open, Maura holds my gaze and starts to thrust faster and deeper. With each stroke of her hips, she is touching everything that makes me orgasm. I finish right then and there, in her name. Maura lowers her body fully onto mine, I feel her leaving gentle kisses along my jawline. "Again." Her voice is pure sex, spoken against my cheek.

Maura moves off of me, and asks me to get on my knees. I grip the leather headboard, I feel her hands and mouth on my inner thighs. I moan her name at the feeling, then I feel her tongue pushing inside me. I have no idea what sound I just made, ragged as it sounded to my ears. My body has adjusted itself to Maura's attentions over the months, I try my best to last longer for her, and as many times as she wants. _She certainly does the same for me. _Her hands move over my back, around my stomach to cover my breasts. Her fingers pinch and roll my hard nipples. She moves one hand off my breast to sweep my hair to one side, as she takes my earlobe in her teeth. "Ready my love?" Her voice is low and hoarse. I can only respond with a whimper, and once again I'm being filled and stretched by Maura.

**Later, Still On Cloud Nine...**

I wake up to Maura's warmth pressed against my back. I slowly move to glance at the clock on the nightstand. _5:53 a.m. Yuck! go back to sleep you idiot! _I feel Maura stir against me, I gently lay back down and her arm closes around my waist. A warmth spreads through me, and it has nothing to do with sex. _Although last night was amazing, I know she loves it when I do both. Be the aggressor, yet be submissive, hell that didn't surprise me. She is so bossy, as am I...a little bit. _I hear her breathing change, and she hugs me tighter to her.

"How long have you been awake?" Her voice is barely above a whisper.

"Just a few minutes, I have to use the bathroom, care to relinquish me?" I tease, chuckling at the strength that she has. _And the fact that I use words like relinquish now._

She laughs, as she loosens her hold. "Hurry back, I'm already missing my cuddle buddy."

I chuckle, as I move out from under the covers. _Damn! that bed is seriously comfortable, we gotta get one of those at home._

I leave the bathroom, and climb back into bed behind Maura. I wrap my arms around her, and bury my face in her sweet smelling sex hair.

"Jane, I wanted to cuddle you." I can hear the slight pout in her voice.

I laugh into her hair. "Easy fix, just turn over."

"No."

"No?" I parrot back at her.

I feel her laughter, before I hear it. I roll onto my back, as she turns over, raising herself to hover over me. I run my fingers through her hair, placing some of it behind her ear.

Maura smiles at me. "No, I've never had a lapdance before last night. So thank you for that, it was incredibly arousing to see you do that Marshall Hot Pants." She says, with a wink. I laugh, as she lowers herself to lay fully on top of me, which makes my laughter immediately stop.

I look into her lovely hazel eyes. "Have I told you how much I love how that mind of yours works?" I tease, biting my lower lip.

"Yes. When you tell me how much you love me, I just assume you mean everything about me." She teases back, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"I really do you know. But sometimes I feel like those three words don't really cover it for me. When it comes to how I feel about you." I reply, smiling while tears sting in my eyes.

Maura eyes have gone teary too. I bring my hands up to her cheeks, rubbing my thumbs against her soft skin. _This level of intimacy would scare me once upon a time, but not anymore._

I lean up to kiss her, it's brief yet sweet. Maura lowers her head, laying it against my heart. "As morbid has this is going to sound, I can't even rationalize what my life would be like if you were suddenly not in it anymore," Her voice is shaky. "living like that would be hell."

I run my hands down her back, while kissing the top of her head. "I feel the same way, Maur."

-END-

* * *

**Thank you all for reading my little story. I hope you all laughed and just generally had a good time suspending reality with me. I enjoyed writing every word of it, and discovering what happened next right along with you. And those thoughts will remain with me, long after this story fades into the background, and is no longer read. [Note: In case you're curious, I did not outline this story at all. I did have a vague idea where I wanted to go, but it was very much like fumbling around in the dark, which is fine by me, I have great night vision.] So...until next time peeps, when the music is just right and inspiration hits me like an Acme Anvil. *THUD* oops! that one missed! XP**


End file.
